


Финал

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финальная битва со злом завершена… Но разберутся ли герои в своих запутанных отношениях?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Финал

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой первый фик по Баффиверсу. Сочинялся он в декабре 2002 года, после серии Never Leave Me, когда уже было ясно, что в финале Спайк красиво погибнет, и хотелось что-нибудь сделать по этому поводу. Ну и заодно поразмышлять, чем все закончится.

Голос Джайлза (з\к)  
\-- Ранее в «Баффи – истребительнице вампиров»…  
Баффи: Скажи, что любишь меня.  
Спайк: Я люблю тебя.  
Баффи: Скажи, что хочешь меня.  
Спайк: Я всегда хочу тебя.  
Колдун:… мы возвращаем тебе душу.  
Спайк: Я убил всех этих людей.  
Баффи: Ты не виноват. Это сделал не ты.  
Спайк: Баффи, ты должна убить меня.  
Баффи: Я верю в тебя.  
Джайлз: Нам нужен Спайк. Заклинание материализации сработает только если его произнесет вампир с душой.  
Спайк: Я должен произнести эту тарабарщину? Гм. Ну, если нет другого выхода…  
Уиллоу: Мы не сможем удержать Изначального в материализованном состоянии больше минуты.  
Баффи: Я сделаю это быстро.  
Вершина холма. Солнце заходит за горизонт. Гром и молнии. Спайк читает заклинание на древнем языке. Энергетические потоки материализуются в огромную зубастую пасть, из которой высовываются все новые и новые сюрпризы – то рука с арбалетом, то пистолет, то базука… Баффи отражает все атаки.  
Уиллоу: Только не это…  
Пасть выплевывает из себя огромный черный сгусток и направляет его на Баффи. В последнее мгновение Спайк отталкивает ее, принимая огонь на себя. Он падает на землю в то время как Баффи принимает боевую позу.  
Джайлз: Баффи, сейчас! Пока оно собирает силы для новой атаки!  
Баффи бросается на Изначального. У подножья холма Уиллоу, Дон, Аня, Ксан и Джайлз берутся за руки. Глаза Баффи становятся черными, она подходит к Изначальному и погружает кулак в его сердцевину. С жутким воплем Изначальный растворяется в темноте.  
Баффи подходит к лежащему на земле Спайку, наклоняется. Он открывает глаза.  
Спайк: Получилось?  
Баффи кивает. Спайк снова отключается.

ТИТРЫ

ПЕРВЫЙ АКТ

Дом Саммерс, спальня Баффи. Ксандер и Джайлз осторожно кладут на кровать Баффи безжизненного Спайка.  
Ксандер: Наверное, если его не трогать, он сам постепенно придет в норму.  
Дон (дрожащим голосом): По-моему, он умирает.  
Джайлз: Дон, он умер 120 лет назад. Ну, в смысле – технически.  
Аня: Надо привести его в сознание.  
Аня наклоняется над Спайком и с размаху дает ему пощечину. Он болезненно морщится и открывает глаза.  
Спайк: Ну теперь-то я в чем провинился?  
Баффи: Спайк, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Спайк: Отвратительно. А что, были какие-то сомнения?  
Все облегченно вздыхают: это прежний Спайк.  
Телефонный звонок. Баффи берет трубку.  
Баффи: Да, он здесь… Джайлз! (прикрывает трубку ладонью) Кажется, это из Совета.  
Джайлз берет трубку.  
Джайлз: Да. Да, но… Ситуация под контролем, уверяю вас. Но это совершенно не обязательно… Что? Зачем? Но… Хорошо. Во сколько? Хорошо.  
Ксандер: Вовремя спохватились ребята. Любят же англичане после драки кулаками махать… Я не про вас, Джайлз.  
Дон: И, надеюсь, не про Спайка.  
Джайлз: Они отправили в Саннидейл комиссию по расследованию.  
Баффи: Что? Они снова будут проверять нас?  
Джайлз: Я думаю, они просто осмотрят место поединка и произведут замеры, чтобы убедиться, что Изначальный полностью растворился. Я постараюсь спровадить их как можно быстрее. (Смотрит на часы). Рейс прибывает через полчаса, мне нужно поторопиться, чтобы успеть их встретить.  
С крыльца дома Баффи смотрит на отъезжающую машину Джайлза, затем идет в дом.  
Баффи: Дон, прими душ и немедленно в постель. Сегодня я переночую в твоей спальне, хорошо? Я не хочу трогать Спайка, ему сегодня изрядно досталось.  
Дон кивает и послушно отправляется в ванную. Она слишком устала, чтобы спорить.  
Баффи: Уиллоу, ты потерпишь, если я займу ванну сразу после Дон? Я жутко вымоталась… Уиллоу? Что случилось?  
На Уиллоу нет лица. Она делает Баффи знак идти за ней. Встревоженная Баффи заходит в гостиную. На столике перед диваном в беспорядке разбросаны книги Уиллоу. Она берет одну из них, раскрытую на середине, и протягивает Баффи, стараясь не смотреть ей в лицо.  
Уиллоу: Со второго абзаца…  
Уиллоу отворачивается и начинает механически собирать в стопку остальные книги.  
Баффи (читает): «Наиболее опасным оружием материализованного Изначального зла являются сгустки негативной энергии». Ну и что?  
Виллоу (не оборачиваясь, почти шепотом): Дальше.  
Баффи: «Попадая в человека, это сгустки разрушают его почти мгновенно. Нелюди – демоны, вампиры, привидения – разрушаются намного медленнее. Как правило, полный цикл разрушения колеблется во временных рамках от пяти до восьми часов. Известны случаи, когда особенно сильные демоны могли сопротивляться потокам негативной энергии до десяти часов. Рекорд поставил…»  
Из кухни вваливаются Ксан и Аня с пиццей в руках.  
Ксандер: Уиллоу, давай расчищай стол. Я умираю от голода.  
Аня: Твои древние книги пропахли чердаками и рухлядью. Фу! Посмотри, какое у Баффи выражение лица. Это наверняка от твоей книжки!  
Баффи по-прежнему стоит неподвижно с книгой в руках.  
Ксандер: Баф? Что случилось?  
Баффи (растерянно): Но это невозможно. Он ведь пришел в себя. Он с нами разговаривал.  
Аня: Что случилось? Говори быстрее, а то пицца стынет.  
Баффи молча протягивает ей книгу и бежит наверх. Она врывается в полутемную спальню, наклоняется над неподвижным Спайком. Он открывает глаза.  
Баффи: Ты в порядке?  
Спайк на мгновение прикрывает глаза – «да». И снова молча смотрит на Баффи.  
Баффи: Ты не чувствуешь себя… хуже? Слабее?  
Спайк: Рядом с тобой? Всегда.  
Баффи: Спайк, я серьезно.  
Спайк: Я устал, Баффи. Я смертельно устал.  
Баффи: Понятно. (Пауза) Ну, тогда… Отдыхай.  
Они обмениваются вымученными улыбками.  
Баффи медленно спускается по лестнице в гостиную, где подавленные Аня, Ксан и Уиллоу, не замечая ее, сидят за пиццей. На середине лестницы Баффи опускается на ступени, словно у нее внезапно подгибаются колени. Она сидит, не в силах двинуться с места.  
Аня: Почему у нас все получается так по-дурацки? Победители должны праздновать победу, а мы сидим как на похоронах! Давайте притащим сюда Спайка, пока он еще жив, и отпразднуем. (камера панорамирует на стоящую в дверях Дон)  
Аня (з\к) В холодильнике еще осталась пинта крови, она его взбодрит. Не пропадать же добру! Кто ее будет допивать? Ты, что ли, Ксандер? Пусть у Спайка останутся прекрасные воспоминания о последнем дне его жизни!  
Дон входит в гостиную.  
Дон: Что значит «последнем дне»?  
Общее конфузное молчание.  
Дон: Что значит «пока он еще жив»? Ответит мне кто-нибудь?  
Баффи подходит сзади и обнимает ее за плечи. Как всегда, самое тяжелое ложится на нее. Ей придется сказать Дон.  
Баффи: Спайк умирает. (Обращаясь к остальным) Негативная энергия уже начала разрушать его. Он еще реагирует на окружающих… но постепенно уходит в себя.  
Дон: Какие глупости! Спайк неуязвим. Он всех нас переживет!  
Пауза.  
Дон: Ведь правда? Уиллоу? Ксан? Аня?  
Аня (неестественно оживленно): Конечно! Дон права! Дон, ложись спать, а утром поговорим!  
Ее поведение окончательно убеждает Дон в том, что дела Спайка плохи. Дон медленно отступает к лестнице, качая головой.  
Дон (шепотом): Неправда.  
Дон на цыпочках входит в спальню. Спайк не слышит ее. Она подходит, хочет поправить его руку, свисающую с края кровати, но не решается. Дон садится на пол и осторожно придвигается так, чтобы ее голова прикасалась к руке Спайка. Он едва заметно шевелит пальцами, проводя ими по ее волосам. Дон начинает тихонько шмыгать носом.  
Спайк (удивленно): Баффи?  
Дон: Это я. Спайк… Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Я была груба с тобой… наговорила тебе гадостей.  
Спайк: Правда? Не помню.  
Дон: Когда ты пришел к нам, после… после того как ты получил душу…  
Спайк: Ты имеешь в виду – когда ты пригрозила спалить меня?  
Дон: Ты не сердишься?  
Спайк: Ты заступалась за сестру.  
Дон: Я просто пыталась обратить на себя внимание.  
Спайк: Тебе это удалось. Ты стала полноправным членом команды.  
Дон: Ты не понял. Я хотела, чтобы меня заметил ты.  
Спайк удивленно смотрит на нее. Он даже пытается приподняться на локте (его первая попытка пошевелиться). Дон вскакивает и поправляет ему подушку. У обоих сконфуженный вид.  
Спайк: Надо было прожить 120 лет, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать себя полным и окончательным идиотом. (Болезненный смешок) Дон… я не знал. Мне и в голову не приходило.  
Дон: Я знаю. Я всегда буду для тебя сестрой Баффи.  
Гостиная. Баффи доедает кусок пиццы и одновременно с пристрастием допрашивает Уиллоу. Момент апатии прошел, это снова Баффи, готовая сражаться до последнего.  
Баффи (агрессивно, запальчиво, с полным ртом): Давайте рассуждать логически. Что такое негативная энергия?  
Уиллоу: Чистая негативная энергия – прямая противоположность чистой позитивной энергии. Как вещество и антивещество.  
Ксандер: Как борги и Звездный союз.  
Аня: Как кто?  
Баффи: Не отвлекайтесь, у нас мало времени. Уиллоу, что дальше?  
Уиллоу растерянно смотрит на Баффи.  
Уиллоу: Ничего. О механизме воздействия негативной энергии ничего не известно. Никто не знает способов ее нейтрализации.  
Баффи: Уилл, этого не может быть. Магия умеет все.  
Уиллоу: Другая энергетика. Здесь обычная магия бессильна.  
Пауза. По лестнице спускается Дон.  
Дон: Слушайте, а вы не могли ошибиться? По-моему, Спайк вовсе не уходит в себя. Мы очень мило потрепались.  
Уиллоу: Потрепались?  
Дон: Ага. Нам нужно было кое-что обсудить.  
Баффи делает знак Уиллоу, и они идут наверх. В дверях спальни Баффи пропускает Уиллоу вперед. Спайк снова в отключке. Уиллоу подходит к Спайку, подносит ладонь к его лбу, заметно напрягается. Ее ладонь начинает светиться. Спайк открывает глаза.  
Спайк: Уиллоу? В эту ночь ко мне приходят все мои знакомые женщины. Ты, Баффи… Дон… Дрю… Сесили… Жалко, что это моя последняя ночь… в доме Саммерс.  
Баффи выходит из тени и резко наклоняется над Спайком.  
Баффи: Ты все знаешь, правда? Ты знал с самого начала, что поток негативной энергии уничтожит тебя через несколько часов?  
Спайк не отвечает.  
Баффи: Почему ты не сказал нам? Почему не сказал мне?  
Спайк: Я привык уходить, не прощаясь. (Закрывает глаза)  
Баффи: Ты хочешь, чтобы утром мне пришлось пылесосить мою постель? А тебе не приходило в голову, что мы сможем тебя спасти?  
Уиллоу: Баффи, он не слышит тебя. Он отключился. Моей энергии хватило всего на несколько секунд. Внутри него словно образовалась гигантская черная дыра, засасывающая любую энергию.  
Камера панорамирует на стоящих в дверях Аню и Ксана.  
Аня: Хорошенькое дело! А эта черная дыра не сможет случайно засосать всех нас?  
Уиллоу: Нет, это совершенно локальный процесс. Так, по крайней мере, написано в книгах.  
Аня, поеживаясь, осторожно подходит к Спайку, осматривает его.  
Аня: По-моему, он уже… Может быть, лучше вынести его из дома, отнести куда-нибудь подальше… на всякий случай.  
Все смотрят на нее с осуждением.  
Аня: Я же хочу как лучше! Ему уже все равно, а нам спокойней. Думаю, он не стал бы возражать… если бы мог.  
Дон возникает в дверях.  
Дон: Как ты можешь так говорить! Ты была с ним близка!  
Аня (покосившись на Ксана): Сколько можно об этом напоминать? Это произошло совершенно случайно.  
Дон в слезах садится на кровать рядом со Спайком, берет его руку. Он тотчас же открывает глаза. Уиллоу, заметив это, смотрит на них в немом изумлении и дергает Баффи за рукав, обращая ее внимание на сей факт.  
Уиллоу: Дон… Что ты делаешь?  
Дон: Я не позволю унести его куда-то!  
Баффи (мягко): Никто не собирается его уносить. Мы хотим знать, как ты это делаешь?  
Дон (почти плачет): Что? Что еще я делаю, что тебя не устраивает?  
Баффи вздыхает, видя, что от Дон мало пользы.  
Баффи: Спайк, ты слышишь меня?  
Спайк показывает глазами – «да».  
Уиллоу: Когда ты прикасаешься… вернее, когда к тебе прикасается Дон… тебе становится лучше?  
Спайк: Лучше – нет. Но вы все становитесь ближе… отчетливее… забавнее.  
Уиллоу: Ключ… Дон – ключ…  
Поколебавшись немного, Баффи берет вторую руку Спайка, безвольно лежащую на одеяле, и сует ее в ладони Дон.

ВТОРОЙ АКТ

Баффи, Уиллоу, Аня и Ксандер сидят на полу спальни. Перед Уиллоу стоит ноутбук, она вводит в него какие-то данные из старинных книг. Баффи время от времени нервно посматривает на Дон. Та, преисполненная сознанием собственной значимости, ласково гладит Спайка по рукам и время от времени насмешливо посматривает на остальных.  
Уиллоу: Это не выход, это всего лишь отсрочка.  
Баффи: Надолго?  
Уиллоу: Не знаю.  
Дон: Я согласна сидеть с ним, сколько потребуется.  
Баффи: Ты не сможешь сидеть здесь вечно. Тебе нужно есть, спать…  
Дон: Я будут есть и спать здесь, со Спайком. В смысле – рядом с ним.  
Аня: А в туалет ходить? Или тебе принести сюда горшочек?  
Дон отворачивается с оскорбленным видом.  
Ксандер: Уилл, ты уверена, что мы можем ему помочь? Ты же сама говорила, что с негативной энергией ничего нельзя поделать.  
Уиллоу: Мы не брали в расчет Дон… ее силу, ее энергию.  
Дон бросает на компанию улыбку превосходства.  
Баффи: Уиллоу, мы действительно сможем использовать ее энергию в мирных целях? Как-то не верится.  
Уиллоу: Я ищу… В принципе, восстановительное заклинание Деметры... Его используют для борьбы с последствиями разрушительных последствий… Общее заклинание трансгрессии в принципе – я подчеркиваю, в принципе! – применимо не только к веществам, но и к энергетическим потокам… Следовательно, заклинание Деметры может высвободить потенциальную энергию Дон и направить ее в организм Спайка.  
Ксандер: Но?  
Аня: Почему «но»?  
Ксандер: Потому что я хорошо знаю Уилл. В ее тоне отчетливо звучит «но».  
Уиллоу кивает с виноватым видом.  
Уиллоу: Прямой поток чистой энергии будет настолько силен, что он сожжет получателя энергии дотла.  
Аня: А почему он сейчас не сжигает?  
Уиллоу: Это поверхностные токи, не больше. Энергия внутри Дон в миллионы раз мощнее.  
Ксандер: Уилл… а существуют какие-нибудь трансформаторы магической энергии?  
Глаза Уиллоу расширяются. Она судорожно листает книги, набирает запросы в Интернете.  
Баффи хмурится, видя, что Дон кладет руки Спайка к себе на колени.  
Баффи: Уилл? Есть что-нибудь?  
Уиллоу: Секундочку… Нашла… Магический кристалл Гермеса. Трансформирует любые виды энергии, настройка по желанию ручная и автоматическая, создает направленный пучок любой частоты. Параметры подходящие…О, нет!  
Баффи: Что?  
Уиллоу: Кристалл сейчас находится в Тибете, в монастыре. Семь дней пешего пути. По горным тропам. Возможны снежные лавины.  
Баффи: Смотри дальше.  
Уиллоу: Дальше – все. На интернетовском аукционе выставлен всего один экземпляр.  
Ксандер: Но ведь наверняка существуют и другие?  
Аня: Да, конечно – поди, поищи!  
Уиллоу кладет перед ними стопку книг.  
Уиллоу: Ребята, прекратите грызню. Вот все книги, какие у меня есть по магической энергетике. Сначала смотрите оглавление. Потом пролистывайте конкретные главы. У нас мало времени…  
На холме комиссия из Совета Наблюдателей работает в фургоне на месте поединка. Наблюдатель заносит данные поисковиков в компьютер. Джайлз сидит рядом и зевает.  
Джайлз: Послушайте, Родерик, скоро рассветет, и нас заметят. Давайте сворачиваться. Уверяю вас, операция прошла безукоризненно. Я лично проверил место…  
Наблюдатель: С локатором?  
Джайлз: Вы считаете, что Изначального можно обнаружить локатором? Это смешно.  
Наблюдатель: Самого Изначального – нет. А вот следы его деятельности…  
К фургону подходит один из поисковиков.  
Поисковик: Я проверил весь сектор. Ничего.  
Наблюдатель: Джайлз, вы говорили, что Изначальный в конце поединка выбросил из себя сгусток негативной энергии.  
Джайлз: Да. Так сказала истребительница.  
Наблюдатель: Мы не нашли никаких следов его воздействия. Этот сгусток энергии бесследно пропал. Все ваши люди целы?  
Джайлз: Да, я уже несколько раз говорил вам, что… (резко осекается) О, Господи!  
Наблюдатель: Что?  
Джайлз быстро встает и выходит из фургона.  
Джайлз (на ходу): Потом. Все потом. Мне нужно срочно ехать.  
Наблюдатель: Вернитесь, мы еще не закончили!  
Джайлз (садясь в свою машину): Можете написать на меня рапорт!  
Наблюдатель (вслед ему, про себя): Джайлз, старина, я даже не успел сказать, что вас хотят выбрать новым главой Совета…  
Дом Саммерс, спальня Баффи. Аня медленно водит пальцем по строчкам, встряхивает головой, зажмуривается, разжмуривается и снова смотрит на страницу. Толкает локтем Ксана.  
Аня: Я правильно это поняла?  
Ксандер смотрит в текст, хмурится, пытаясь въехать. Внезапно на его лице появляется глумливое выражение. Прикусив губу, он слегка толкает в бок Уиллоу и показывает ей текст. Уиллоу несколько секунд смотрит на страницу, и у нее отвисает челюсть.  
Уиллоу: Баффи, послушай… Баффи!  
Баффи мрачно смотрит на Дон, прикорнувшую на кровати рядом со Спайком.  
Баффи: Спайк больше не реагирует даже на Дон. Не знаю, тревожиться по этому поводу или радоваться.  
Спайк: Я в порядке. Просто не хочу ее будить. Пусть ребенок поспит.  
Уиллоу: Нам нужно поговорить. Не здесь.  
Все четверо тихо встают и удаляются в гостиную. Дон по-прежнему спит, прижимая руку Спайка к своей груди.  
Гостиная. Аня, Ксан и Уиллоу мнутся и переглядываются, явно не зная, с чего начать.  
Баффи: В чем дело? Вы нашли выход?  
Уиллоу: Ну, в общем… Если все согласятся…  
Баффи: А что, кто-то не согласен?  
Аня и Ксан пожимают плечами, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза.  
Уиллоу: Баффи, если ты согласишься, Аня с Ксаном немедленно пойдут в «Магическую шкатулку» и принесут все, что нужно для заклинания Деметры.  
Баффи: Я? Я соглашусь? О чем ты говоришь? Конечно, я согласна помочь Спайку. Если бы не он, все мы сейчас были бы мертвы.  
Ксан нервно хихикает.  
Баффи: Что?  
Ксандер отворачивается.  
Баффи: Объяснит мне кто-нибудь, что здесь происходит? Уилл?  
Уиллоу (несчастным голосом): Трансформатором энергии может быть либо кристалл Гермеса, либо сталактиты в пещере Гунгма в Гренландии… либо человек, находящийся в близком родстве с Ключом. В его жилах должна течь та же кровь. Понимаешь? Кристалла нам не добыть…  
Баффи: Я все поняла. (Пауза) Это… очень больно? Энергетический поток и все такое?...  
Уиллоу (еще более несчастным голосом): По идее, физического дискомфорта быть не должно. Поток энергии Дон вольется в твою кровь… возможно, тебе будет жарко, но твоя кровь блокирует разрушительные свойства, отфильтрует восстановительные… Понимаешь, она сработает как стабилизатор…  
Баффи: Уилл, говори проще. Ты наверняка помнишь, что у меня в школе была двойка по физике.  
Уиллоу: В общем… это будет не больно. По крайней мере, не должно быть.  
Ксан кусает губы. Аня заводит глаза к потолку.  
Баффи: Хорошо. Я согласна. Что конкретно я должна делать?  
Уиллоу (максимально несчастным голосом): Ты должна вступить в контакт… с объектом приема… со Спайком.  
Несколько секунд Баффи переваривает услышанное  
Баффи: В контакт? Физический контакт?  
Уиллоу (читает по книге): «В момент передачи энергии объект приема и трансформатор должны быть едины».  
Баффи: В каком смысле – едины?  
И тут Аня не выдерживает.  
Аня: Ты должна переспать с ним, неужели не ясно?   
Ошеломленная Баффи медленно качает головой, опускаясь на диван.  
Аня: Я знала, что ты не согласишься. А вот я бы согласилась.  
Ксандер: О, еще бы!  
Баффи: Погодите минуту. Уилл, ты уверена, что это единственный способ? (Ее глаза расширяются) Слушайте, а как же тогда это делается с кристаллом Гермеса?  
Уиллоу: Там другая технология. Развертка сигнала с боковых граней…  
Баффи: Стоп. Дальше не надо.  
Аня: Тебе принести выпить?  
Ксандер: По-моему, такие решения нужно принимать на трезвую голову.  
Баффи: Ты прав. Уилл, сколько времени у нас осталось? Я могу… подумать?  
Уиллоу: Да. Только думай быстрее.  
Спальня. Баффи стоит возле кровати. Смотрит на руки Спайка в руках Дон. Мысленно слышит треск разрываемой ткани. «Господи, Баффи, я не хотел!» - «Спроси еще раз, почему я не люблю тебя!»  
Переламывая себя, Баффи протягивает руку и кладет поверх рук Спайка и Дон свою ладонь. Ее лицо становится жестким.  
Баффи спускается по лестнице в гостиную. Уиллоу, Аня и Ксан смотрят на нее снизу вверх. Ждут ее решения.  
Баффи: Аня. Ксан. Идите в «Магическую шкатулку».  
Уиллоу: Список не забудьте.  
Баффи: Ты написала им список заранее?  
Уиллоу пожимает плечами.  
Уиллоу: Я… на всякий случай. Чтобы не тратить время зря.  
Баффи: Вы ведь знали, что я соглашусь.  
Спальня. Входит мрачная и решительная Баффи с ножом в руках. За ней идет Уиллоу с кувшином воды и полотенцем. Заспанная Дон смотрит на них с недоумением.  
Баффи: Дон, подними ему руки. Только не отпускай…  
Она разрезает черную футболку Спайка, обнажая израненный торс. Спайк приходит в себя.  
Спайк (невнятно): Женщины, что вы со мной делаете?  
Баффи: Заткнись. Береги силы, они тебе скоро пригодятся. Сейчас придут Аня с Ксаном, принесут ингредиенты для заклинания, и мы будем тебя лечить.  
Спайк: Столько шума – из-за меня одного? (он старается говорить саркастично, но видно, что он потрясен их вниманием). Даже зная, что меня нельзя вылечить?  
Уиллоу (улыбаясь): Иногда жизнь преподносит нам сюрпризы. Думаю, сегодня тебя ждет один из них.  
Уиллоу начинает осторожно смывать кровь с ран Спайка.  
Уиллоу: Говори, когда будет больно.  
Спайк: Я ничего не чувствую, так что валяй, не осторожничай.  
Уиллоу (встревоженно): Когда ты перестал чувствовать?  
Спайк: Не помню.  
Уиллоу: Баффи, времени в обрез. Где же Аня и Ксандер?  
Слышен звук открываемой внизу двери и голоса в передней.  
Уиллоу: Это они. Я пойду быстрее готовиться к заклинанию, а ты объясни Дон.  
Баффи (испуганно): Нет, это ты должна объяснить Дон. Ты же будешь проводить ритуал, ты понимаешь все его тонкости и нюансы, ты можешь ответить на ее вопросы…  
Уиллоу: Я не могу, Баффи. Она твоя сестра.  
Дон по-прежнему сидит на кровати, сжимая руки Спайка, ее глаза перебегают с Уиллоу на Баффи и обратно.  
Дон: Что объяснить?  
Уиллоу выходит. Баффи, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, подходит и садится рядом.  
Баффи: Уиллоу говорит, что это единственный выход.  
Дон: Какой выход? Что вы собираетесь делать?  
Баффи осторожно бросает взгляд на Спайка. Он снова лежит с закрытыми глазами в отключке.  
Баффи: Твою энергию… в общем, пропустят через меня. Я передам ее Спайку. Уиллоу говорит, что поток твоей энергии заделает бреши, сделанные Изначальным. Захлопнет черную дыру. Внешне это будет выглядеть так, что раны Спайка затянутся, и он выздоровеет.  
Пауза. Дон испытующе смотрит на сестру. Баффи внимательно изучает пол.  
Дон: Вы что-то скрываете от меня.  
Баффи: Дон, твоя подозрительность… (резко обрывает себя). Ты права.  
Дон: И вы мне не скажете?  
Баффи: Я не уверена, что тебе стоит знать.  
Дон: Я уже взрослый человек! Мне 16 лет! Я хожу вместе с вами в патруль!  
Баффи: Дон, дело не в возрасте. Я… я не знаю, как сказать.  
Баффи встает и начинает нервно расхаживать по комнате. Дон смотрит на нее огромными глазами. До нее начинает что-то доходить. Баффи не выдерживает - хватает с пола книгу, трясущимися руками листает ее и сует под нос сестре.  
Баффи: Только не отпускай его рук! Тебе хорошо видно?  
Дон смотрит на строчки завороженным взглядом. Потом поднимает глаза на Баффи. Та не выдерживает, отводит взгляд.  
Баффи: Ты все поняла?  
Дон молчит.  
Баффи: Я хочу, чтобы ты знала только одно. Я делаю это, потому что нет иного выхода. Дон молчит.   
Баффи (шепотом): Я надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.  
Дон молчит. Баффи встает и выходит из комнаты. Дон сидит неподвижно, сгорбившись, ее плечи сотрясаются от беззвучных рыданий.  
Баффи спускается в гостиную, где Уиллоу, Аня и Ксандер заканчивают последние приготовления к обряду.  
Ксандер: Уиллоу, а в каких еще обрядах требуется тесный контакт? Я понял, что недооценивал магические штучки…  
При появлении Баффи он замолкает.  
Баффи: Я должна вам сказать. Все, что я сделаю – только часть обряда. Ничего больше. Ксан, спрячь свою ухмылочку в задницу. Если бы ты был на месте Спайка, я бы сделала то же самое для тебя.  
Аня: Эй-эй-эй!  
Баффи: Я сказала – «если».  
Аня: А если бы это случилось со мной? Или с Уиллоу?  
Ее вопрос озадачивает Баффи.  
Баффи: Ну, наверное… Если Уиллоу объяснила бы мне техническую сторону…  
Мысль о технической стороне приводит Баффи в смятение. Аня ехидно усмехается и отворачивается.  
Баффи: Уилл, можно тебя на секундочку?  
Они отходят в прихожую  
Баффи (полушепотом): Уилл, извини, но как я должна себя вести со Спайком? Чисто технически?  
Уиллоу (удивленно): Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?!  
Баффи: А кого? Кто проводит ритуал?  
Уиллоу (в замешательстве): Ну… Постарайся не слишком сильно тормошить его, он и без того слаб.  
Баффи: Я не об этом. А что если… он ничего не сможет?  
Уиллоу (убежденно): С тобой он сможет всегда. Даже в распыленном состоянии.  
Баффи неуверенно хмыкает. Уиллоу подбадривающее улыбается.  
В гостиной Ксандер заканчивает расставлять свечи. Аня тем временем озабоченно изучает книгу заклинаний.  
Аня: Ты не знаешь, на каком это языке? Не на клингонском?  
Ксандер: Нет.  
Аня: Ты даже не посмотрел.  
Ксандер: Все равно не на клингонском.  
Уиллоу подходит к ним.  
Уиллоу: Баффи готова. Через несколько минут она пришлет к нам Дон. А вы готовы?  
Аня: Здесь сразу же после заклинания подклеена какая-то бумажка. Может быть, это примечание?  
Уиллоу: А что там написано?  
Аня: Непонятно. Это не английский и не демонский. (Покосившись на Ксандера) И не клингонский.  
Уиллоу внимательно изучает книгу.  
Аня: В предисловии написано, что автор приветствует пожелания и замечания коллег. Типа - да здравствует интерактивная магия! Может быть, кто-то впоследствии приписал свои соображения… или наблюдения… Или…  
Ксандер: Или информацию о побочных эффектах.  
Все трое неуверенно смотрят друг на друга.

ТРЕТИЙ АКТ

Музыка.  
…Баффи стоит в ванной перед зеркалом и смотрит на свое отражение  
…Джайлз гонит машину по шоссе.  
…Ксандер выходит на крыльцо и пристально вглядывается в темноту – не едет ли Джайлз.  
…Уиллоу пытается расшифровать на компьютере загадочное примечание.  
…Аня с пренебрежением смотрит на ее усилия, доедая последний кусок пиццы.  
…Баффи стоит под струями душа. Струи воды на ее лице визуально рифмуются…  
…со слезами Дон, которая тихо плачет в спальне, не замечая, что Спайк очнулся и смотрит на нее.  
Спайк: Дон… не реви. Я знал, что у вас ничего не выйдет. Меня уже не починишь. Оно и к лучшему. Дурацкая шутка природы – ни человек, ни вампир, вечный изгой и выродок.  
Дон: Ты не выродок!  
Спайк: Не надо меня жалеть, Дон. Мне невероятно повезло. Вампир изначально обречен на одиночество – одиночество в компании, одиночество в толпе. Но благодаря вам – тебе, твоей сестрице, твоей маме – я смог почувствовать себя членом семьи. И я был счастлив. Да, я страдал… но я не променял бы эти страдания на райское блаженство. Передай своей сестре, что я ее люблю. Прости меня, если я тебя когда-то обижал. И постарайся прожить жизнь весело.  
Он закрывает глаза. Камера панорамирует от лица Спайка к двери, где стоит Баффи. Судя по смятению на ее лице, он слышала весь разговор. Баффи бесшумно подходит к Дон. Они обмениваются взглядами. Дон соскальзывает с кровати. Баффи принимает у нее эстафету – руки Спайка. Дон спускается по лестнице в гостиную, где продолжают спорить Аня, Ксан и Уиллоу.  
Уиллоу: Но это же не канонический текст, а примечание от руки…  
Аня: А если там написано, что участники ритуала превратятся в крыс?  
Ксан (передразнивая): А если там написано, что участники ритуала прекратятся в кроликов?  
Аня: Не смешно!  
Дон подходит к ним. У нее отрешенный вид. Она так глубоко погружена в свои мысли, что не слышит их спора.  
Дон: Ну что, начинаем?  
Уиллоу (твердо): Да.  
В спальне Баффи осторожно проводит пальцами по руке Спайка, по его волосам. Закрывает глаза. Наклоняется и осторожно целует его лоб, глаза, щеки, губы. Это мимолетные касания, неуверенные, ускользающие. Спайк открывает глаза.  
Спайк: Я уже на конечном пункте? Так быстро? (видит Баффи) Неужели меня отправили в рай после всего, что я натворил?  
Баффи продолжает целовать его… спускается ниже…  
Гостиная. Уиллоу, Аня и Ксандер образовали круг. В середине сидит Дон в позе лотоса.  
Уиллоу: Деметра, богиня плодородия и возрождения, призываю тебя к нам на помощь. Да свершится твоя воля. Пусть силы разрушения повернутся вспять, хаос обернется порядком, смерть обернется жизнью!  
…Глаза Уиллоу чернеют, она начинает говорить на латыни. Над головой Дон поднимается светлый столб, который, изгибаясь, уходит вверх, и, изогнувшись вытянутой подковой, возвращается в дом, чтобы войти сверху…  
… в Баффи, которая в это мгновение опускается сверху на Спайка. Его тело вздрагивает.  
Музыка.  
…Лицо Дон, от которой струится свет. Череда кадров – Дон и Спайк в его склепе, Дон, Джойс и Спайк смеются на кухне, Дон и Спайк прячутся от демонов-байкеров, Дон и Спайк едут на мотоцикле… Снова лицо Дон, растворяющееся в лице Баффи. Череда кадров: Баффи и Спайк целуются, дерутся, снова целуются, снова дерутся, занимаются любовью, бьют друг друга, снова занимаются любовью… Лицо Баффи растворяется в лице Спайка, который по-прежнему лежит с закрытыми глазами. Череда кадров: лицо Баффи во всех ракурсах (веселая, сердитая, язвительная, расстроенная). Последний кадр смеющейся Баффи резко обрывается криком Спайка. Его тело содрогается в агонии, а раны на глазах затягиваются и исчезают.  
Поток энергии, истекавший из Дон, прекращается. Она обессилено падает на колени Уиллоу.  
Ксандер: Получилось?  
Аня: Будем надеяться.  
Аня встает и решительно идет наверх. Заглядывает в спальню. Остальные вопросительно смотрят на нее. Она вздыхает, потом ухмыляется.  
Аня: Получилось.  
Аня снова смотрит в приотворенную дверь, чуть ли не облизываясь. Потом решительно закрывает ее.  
И в этот момент дом начинает подрагивать.  
Джайлз подъезжает к дому Саммерс, выскакивает из машины и бежит в дом.  
Гостиная. Уиллоу, Ксандер, Дон и Аня прижимаются друг к другу, затравленно оглядываясь по сторонам. С полок и стен падают вещи. Джайлз вбегает в гостиную.  
Джайлз: Что еще вы натворили пока меня не было?  
Уиллоу: Джайлз… мы хотели подождать вас, но мы бы не успели.  
Дон: Спайк умер бы до твоего возвращения.  
Ксандер: Не волнуйтесь, опоры пока стоят крепко, а перегородки я починю.  
Джайлз: Еще раз спрашиваю: что происходит?  
Уиллоу: Только не сердитесь… Дело в том, что поток негативной энергии разрушал Спайка изнутри.  
Джайлз: Я уже понял.   
Уиллоу: Его можно было спасти только заклинанием Деметры.  
Джаулз: Но ведь это предполагает…  
Аня (мечтательно): Физический контакт. Пришлось пойти и на это. (Саркастически) Бедной Баффи снова пришлось пожертвовать собой.  
Джайлз: Я не об этом. Где вы взяли источник чистой энер… Дон?  
Дон кивает, не поднимая глаз. В этот момент люстра падает с потолка. Дон вздрагивает и сжимается.  
Джайлз: Дон. Как ты?  
Она молча пожимает плечами, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.  
Джайлз: Сколько времени это продолжалось?  
Уиллоу: Несколько минут. Правда ведь?  
Ксандер: Не знаю.  
Дон: Время словно перестало существовать.  
Джайлз: Дон, сколько энергии ты отдала? Вспомни! Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?  
Дон: Нормально. (Пауза) Внутри как-то пусто… легко… свободно. Мне кажется, сейчас внутри меня поместится весь мир. (Улыбается) Не волнуйтесь за меня. Лучше сделайте что-нибудь, чтобы наш дом не ходил ходуном.  
И в этот момент тряска прекращается. В наступившей тишине голос Уиллоу звучит особенно тревожно.  
Уиллоу: Я думаю, это побочный эффект заклинания… надеюсь, временный.  
Джайлз: Вы провели заклинание, не уточнив побочных эффектов?  
Уиллоу: В книге есть примечание, но оно вписано от руки и на непонятном языке. Может быть, вы…  
Джайлз нетерпеливо выхватывает книгу из рук Уиллоу, садится на диван, лихорадочно листает страницы, находит заклинание, разворачивает подклеенный к странице листочек с каракулями. Несколько секунд он напряженно всматривается в буквы и шевелит губами. Прочитанное потрясает его. Джайлз откладывает книгу, снимает очки и закрывает лицо руками, опираясь локтями в колени. Его плечи трясутся. Все с ужасом смотрят на него.  
Первым не выдерживает Ксандер.  
Ксандер: Да говорите же! Неизвестность еще хуже. Даже если все мы должны через пару часов превратиться в зомби…  
Джайлз отнимает руки от лица, и все видят, что он беззвучно смеется.  
Джайлз: Эта надпись сделана тайнописью древних кельтов. Непонятно, почему в таком свежем издании – это же 15 век! – появилась запись на столь архаичном…  
Аня: Джайлз, не мучайте нас!  
Джайлз (официальным тоном): Надпись гласит: «Если к моменту начала ритуала сердце уже успело остановиться, его новое биение будет вначале таким сильным, что задрожит сама земля».  
Ксандер: А-а… что-то вроде магического резонанса?  
Дон: Сердце Спайка?  
Уиллоу: Но оно перестало биться 120 лет назад!  
Джайлз: О сроках здесь ничего не сказано.  
Спальня. Баффи и Спайк лежат рядом, спокойные, умиротворенные, довольные.  
Баффи: Спайк..  
Он молча ждет продолжения.   
Баффи: Я хочу, чтобы между нами не было недоговоренностей.  
Баффи садится и нервным движением поправляет простыню. Она старается, чтобы ее слова звучали как можно формальнее.  
Баффи: То, что произошло между нами сегодня – исключение. У меня не было выхода. Если бы я не сделала этого, ты бы умер. Считай, что я выполняла функцию врача.  
Спайк: Я все понял, любовь моя. Каждый раз, когда я захочу близости с тобой, мне нужно будет предварительно спасти мир и оказаться на краю гибели.  
Баффи: Надеюсь, этого больше не произойдет.  
Спайк: Конца света или?..  
Баффи (поколебавшись): Ну, в первую очередь – конца света.  
Спайк шумно вздыхает.  
Спайк: Ты всерьез полагаешь, что рядом с Адской пастью…  
Баффи (перебивая его): Эй, что ты сделал?  
Спайк: Ммм… пережил лучший момент своей жизни с самой прекрасной и сволочной женщиной на свете. А что?  
Баффи: Спайк, ты свинья, но я не об этом. Что ты сделал только что, сию секунду?  
Спайк (вздыхает): Я никогда не смогу понять тебя, Саммерс.  
Баффи: Опять!  
Спайк: Да что – опять!?  
И в этот момент до него доходит, что он дышит. Это открытие ошеломляет его. Баффи тем временем осторожно притрагивается к его руке.  
Баффи: Кожа… теплая.  
Первый солнечный луч пробивается в окно и падает на постель. Баффи инстинктивно загораживает собой Спайка. Он мгновенно пользуется этим движением, чтобы обнять ее сзади. Она не сопротивляется.  
Спайк: А ну-ка, проверим…  
Он осторожно ласкает Баффи, его рука выскальзывает из зоны тени на солнечный свет.  
Баффи (шепотом): Что?  
Спайк: Тепло… Приятно…  
Солнце заливает всю комнату, ярко освещая Баффи и Спайка, слившихся в бесконечном любовном танце.  
Баффи: Первый рассвет за 120 лет?  
Спайк закрывает ее губы поцелуем.  
Вместо финального затемнения – растворение кадра в солнечном свете.


End file.
